t2t_warriorfandomcom-20200214-history
T2T Warrior 5
last time nobody could complete the course in the roblox special 100 competitors are here today to attempt the course its men vs women 1! men 1-50 women 51-100 all of the non digested runs were broadcast first then extra runs happened after that at the end of Stage 1 Commentators 29/03/2019 All Non Digested Runs But Mika Watanabe accident:Keisuke Hatsuta digested runs 4-62 so he commentated 1-100 that day except for some which was done on 30/03/2019 and also put as extra runs and mika was left out by accident and would also run on 30/03/2019 part 1 of extra runs 4-62:Keisuke Hatsuta 30/03/2019 rest of extra runs and Mika Watanabe:Keisuke Hatsuta Stage 2 Shigeno to Kanon Miyahara except for Honami Tsuboi:Ryusuke Ito [despite competing yesterday he was invited to the commentary box to commentate 31/03/2019 Rest Of Non Digested Stage 2 runs and Extra Runs:Ryusuke Ito Stage 3:Wataru Ogasawara Stage 4:Keisuke Hatsuta Stage 1 95 seconds 1 cone jump 2 butterfly wall 3 dozen bridge 4 jump hang 5 rope reverse 6 reverse fly `7 warped wall 8 tarzan jump 9 rope climb 16-17 version Competitors # Genki Sudo 2. butterfly wall # Kenjiro Ishimaru 3. dozen bridge # Katsuhide Torisawa 1. cone jump # Daijiro Kurokawa D 1. cone jump # Koji Iwata D 2. butterfly wall # Kazunori Goto D 6. reverse fly # Wataru Mori D 4. jump hang # Daisuke Matsuda 4. jump hang. nearly failed dozen bridge but saved himself. missed the net # Abareru-Kun D 4. jump hang # Kota Ibushi D 4. jump hang # Yuji Kondo D 4. jump hang # Hasen Kuniyama D 3. dozen bridge # Riku Hanamoto D 3. dozen bridge # Ryoichi Arashida 2. butterfly wall # Yoshio Kojima D 5. rope reverse # Masayasu Wakabayashi D 1. cone jump # Toshiaki Kasuga D 5. rope reverse # Ya Takahashi D 4. jump hang # Lee En-Chih D 1. cone jump # Susumu Shigeno CLEAR 2.1 seconds left # Yasutoshi Kujirai 1. cone jump # Kazunori Eda D 2. butterfly wall # Koichi Kansake D 4. jump hang. missed the net # Katsushige Fukushima D 4. jump hang. missed the net # Takuji Araki D 4. jump hang. missed the net # Naoki Iketani D 4. jump hang. missed the net # Travis Allen Schroeder 3. dozen bridge # Shusuke Sato 2. butterfly wall # Taka Sato D 3. dozen bridge # Hidenori Nagasawa D 3. dozen bridge # Kenichi Yoshida D CLEAR 4.6 seconds left # Tomoyuki D CLEAR 7.8 seconds left # Daisuke Nakata 4. jump hang. missed the net # Koriki Choshu D 4. jump hang # Hiromichi Sato D 4. jump hang. missed the net # Yuta Izumiyama 4. jump hang. rushed the course and fell # Masashi Kameyama D 3. dozen bridge # Daisuke Miyazaki D 4. jump hang. missed the net # Jordan Jovtchev D 4. jump hang. missed the net # Makoto Nagano CLEAR 41.6 seconds left. cleared the jump hang without touching the net # Kenichi Arai 4. jump hang # Jun Sato CLEAR 18.6 seconds left # Yoshiki Ito D 4. jump hang # Motoshi Kitaya D 4. jump hang # Katsumi Yamada D 4. jump hang # Ryusuke Ito Announcers Representative D 3. dozen bridge # Yusuke Morimoto D CLEAR 35.7 seconds left # Hidekazu Inoue 5. rope reverse # Shingo Yamamoto 1. cone jump. slipped off final slope # Yusuke Kosugi 1. cone jump # Miyo Sudo 4. jump hang # Hitomi Miyashita D 3. dozen bridge # Angela Mei D 3. dozen bridge # Ayaka Sakai D 3. dozen bridge # Yuko Mizuno 2. butterfly wall # Miki Ikeda CLEAR 26.7 seconds left # Nene Kaneko D 2. butterfly wall # Rako Mizuguchi D 2. butterfly wall # Honami Tsuboi CLEAR 23.7 seconds left # Ayumi Kasahara D 4. jump hang # Kumi Nakatani D 4. jump hang. missed the net # Kaho Oyama D 4. jump hang # Kanon Miyahara CLEAR 43.5 seconds left # Aya Asahina D 5. rope reverse # Yuki Fujieda D 2. butterfly wall # Seira Miyazawa D 6. reverse fly # Moe Yoshimura D 5. rope reverse # Maya Miyakawa D 1. cone jump # Yuzo Mori D 1. cone jump # Hanaho Yamamoto CLEAR 46.7 seconds left # Karan Matsuda 1. cone jump. fell off final slope # Yayoi Matsumoto 2. butterfly wall # Saeko Kamimura D 4. jump hang. missed the net # Moeka Matsuzaki D 4. jump hang # Yu Kato D 4. jump hang # Sagara Teru D 3. dozen bridge # Yuri Kanno D 2. butterfly wall # Mao Okada CLEAR 48.0 seconds left # Yuka Ogura D 1. cone jump # Ayako Rokkaku D 4. jump hang # Reina Akiyama D 4. jump hang # AYA CLEAR 50.1 seconds left. reached the very top of the jump hang! # Yuko Iwamoto 2. butterfly wall # Kanna Asakura D 2. butterfly wall # KAREN D 2. butterfly wall # Mizuho Nagai D 4. jump hang # Rena D 3. dozen bridge # Kurumi Miseki CLEAR 52.7 seconds left # Ayumi Kataoka D 3. dozen bridge # Aoi Hinata D 1. cone jump # Yuu Takahashi D 2. butterfly wall # Natsumi Taoka D 3. dozen bridge # Mika Watanabe CLEAR 14.3 seconds left # Reika Kataoka D 4. jump hang # Sakiko Okabe CLEAR 53.8 seconds left. Fastest Time # Airi Tsuyuki D 4. jump hang # Ayano Oshima CLEAR 29.7 seconds left # Ami Okamura D 4. jump hang # Kumiko Hayashi D 2. butterfly wall #Reika Saiki 4. jump hang. missed the net 100 attempts 16 clears.. .note that the 16 Stage 1 clears was just 3 clears away from tying with the Stage 1 clear record of 19 set by T2T Warrior 1 .also there were multiple rookies who beat Stage 1 in this tournament those people are Susumu Shigeno, Kenichi Yoshida, Miki Ikeda, Honami Tsuboi, Kanon Miyahara, Hanaho Yamamoto, Mao Okada, Kurumi Miseki, Sakiko Okabe And Ayano Oshima Stage 2 100 seconds 1 chain reaction 2 brick climb 3 spider walk 7-17 version 4 5 continuous hammers 5 reverse conveyor 6 wall lifting Competitors 20 Susumu Shigeno CLEAR 49.5 seconds left 31 Kenichi Yoshida 1. chain reaction 32 Tomoyuki 1. chain reaction 40 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 14.8 seconds left 42 Jun Sato 1. chain reaction 47 Yusuke Morimoto 4. 5 continuous hammers 56 Miki Ikeda CLEAR 24.6 seconds left 59 Honami Tsuboi D CLEAR 19.3 seconds left 63 Kanon Miyahara CLEAR 59.6 seconds left 70 Hanaho Yamamoto CLEAR 65.8 seconds left 78 Mao Okada D 1. chain reaction 82 AYA D 1. chain reaction 88 Kurumi Miseki D 3. spider walk. fell at the beginning 93 Mika Watanabe been in all 5 tournaments so far! CLEAR 63.0 seconds left 95 Sakiko Okabe CLEAR 65.6 seconds left 0.2 away from Hanahos time! 97 Ayano Oshima CLEAR 67.1 seconds left. Fastest Time 16 attempts 9 clears Stage 3 Shigeno, Miki Ikeda, Honami Tsuboi, Kanon Miyahara, Hanaho Yamamoto, Sakiko Okabe And Ayano Oshima Nagano and Mika Watanabe 180 seconds 1 iron paddler 2 body prop 3 curtain cling 4 cliffhanger with dropout section 5 pipe slider 4-13 version Competitors 20 Susumu Shigeno 2. body prop 40 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 71.6 seconds left 56 Miki Ikeda 5. pipe slider. fell off 2nd track 59 Honami Tsuboi 4. cliffhanger with dropout section. fell on 3rd ledge 63 Kanon Miyahara CLEAR 106.5 seconds left. Fastest Time 70 Hanaho Yamamoto 2. body prop 93 Mika Watanabe CLEAR 104.1 seconds left 95 Sakiko Okabe CLEAR 101.0 seconds left 97 Ayano Oshima 2. body prop 9 attempts 4 clears Stage 4 25m 30 seconds 1 spider climb 8m 2 salmon ladder 7m rungs 3 rope climb 10m Competitors 40 Makoto Nagano 3. rope climb. time out. about 23m up. about 8m up the rope climb 63 Kanon Miyahara KANZENSEIHA 0.4 seconds left 93 Mika Watanabe KANZENSEIHA 1.9 seconds left. Best Performance 95 Sakiko Okabe 3. rope climb. time out. about 20m up. about 5m up the rope climb. struggled on the salmon ladder and might have dropped down if it wasnt for her determination 4 attempts 2 kanzenseihas